


Little House of Terror

by Blue_Hawk



Series: Clextober19 [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 13 Days of Clexa, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clextober 2019, Day 5: Haunted Houses., F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Horny secret-Ranya, October 27 - Day 5: Haunted Houses, Useless Lesbian Lexa (The 100)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 02:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hawk/pseuds/Blue_Hawk
Summary: In my school we had an activity called Saint John’s night (that is traduced literal to english), that is organized for the Junior’s students, the biggest entertainment of it is this Little House of Terror, where the students use a tematic to create this haunted house.So this history is gonna be about the the group working on this project, and  with Raven,maybe some stuff go boom.





	Little House of Terror

_ ** **October 27 - Day 5: Haunted Houses** ** _

Lexa, as Class’ president had taken the lead to organizate Saint John’s Night, the parent were going to take charge of the food and drink, they say they needed at least 10 students to help them serving. In one meeting they had settle 30 students that will be rotating in turns to help serv.

The whole class counted with almost 60 students, they knew that not everyone was assisting, so they count 50 students. With the 30 students helping the parents, they only had 20 students left to help in the L.H.T but they didn’t know what was going to be about it.

So in the second reunión, Raven, of course, proposed bombs but they needed to give it a razón, after a lot of discussions, and realizing that no one had ever use a real and unic thematic, they decide to put most of the ideas.

As always the route starts in the basement, the first two rooms were going to be machines simulating to be the most scary teachers of the school: Pike, history teacher (only for the freshmen and the seniors). He’s actually not so scary, but everybody hates him, and most of the freshmen suffer with his surprise tests.

The second room will represent in Mrs. Alie, theater teacher, she’s weird, and way too scary, she’s like a ghost, sometimes you are standing somewhere and when you turn around she's just there, looking at you, and after a time she live in complete silence.

In this two, the representations where going to walk to the door with a creepy look, and then the guide will close the door, and behind it, it will sound a boom.

For the third room, the sport-stuff-room, it will be a representation, of Mr. Titus, sport class for Junior and senior, they were actually going to dress someone as him. Not everybody knew him, but no one wanted to have a class with him, if you didn’t do what you had to, or made a simple mistake, looked away for one second, he punished you, with more exercises.

In this room the explosion was going to happen in front of the viewers, simulating that Titus is exploiting. When the bomb explode, someone dressed as a creepy old warrior, was going to run out, scaring the viewers and making them run up stairs.

On the second floor, Octavia and Lexa were going to be dressed as two warrior, and they were going to be fighting, till the guide it’s gonna make a sound and the two warriors are gonna run behind de viewers, yelling war cries.

The viewer will have to run upstairs till the fourth floor, there they will found doctor-mechanic Raven Crazy-Reyes, she is going to talf for 3 minutes about scientist stuff tol et them breath, and then color bombs will start exploding, and when one of them hit Raven’s face, she was going to take one in her hand and start throwing it, to the viewer, while cashing them downstair, then the guide, Octavia and Lexa, will reappear and start chasing them till the exit door.

Now two weeks before the show, Clarke and Lexa were on the art room, finishing her suite.

“You realise that you will use this all night, and actually you won’t do anything else than fight with Octavia?” ask the blonde, while adjusting Lexa’s armor in her shoulder.

“I don’t see the problem” Clarke smiled, and then returned to focus on her work, Lexa’s eyes were too hypnotists, and she needed to finish today, she still had to make Raven’s suite, and finish the last decorations for the fourth floor.

Lexa was going to say something but Octavia get in the room with two sworses. “Look what I found!”

“Where did you get those?” the sworses were real, like not fake at all.

“Lincoln’s mom” Octavia smiled.

“Then you have to give it back” Clarke said, and at the same time Lexa ask.

“Indra give it to you?”

“Yes- Why?- I mean no, Lincoln ask for them and she accepted- But Why?”

“We cannot receive help from seniors, O.”

“But Indra is Lexa’s aunt, it count as familiar apport”

“No it doesn’t. Indra is Lincoln’s mom and Lincoln is a Senior, thus, Indra’s help count as Senior’s help”

Octavia puff and narrowed at Clarke “I still don’t get that rule. Why can we not ask for Seniors help”

This time Lexa answered “No one had ever do it, because is like giving the Seniors a second chance to do it. They already had their time, and if we accept their help, our night won’t be so our- ouch!”

“Sorry” say Clarke who accidentally spike Lexa’s arm. Octavia puff again and drop herself in a chair.

Anya and Lincoln were the nexts in entered the classroom “Nice suite, well done,Griff” praised Lexa’s sister.

Clarke blushed “Thanks”

Lincoln approached to his girlfriend’s side and kiss he chest “Did the swores work?” he ask.

“No” Lincoln frowned “These two here said that we can’t have Senior’s help, and your mom count as one”

“Of course you can’t have Senior’s help, we already did it, if we help you, you will prevent inevitable mistakes, and that’s something that no one had ever have” Anya defend her sister’s position.

“Okay, bosses, I have good and bad news. Oh, hi chessys, Cheekbones.” Raven greets “So, the bad knees is, that is supposed we can’t use the sport room or the one at it’s side” Clarke and Lexa both sighed and start thinking in a way to fix it.

“But, the good news is that I managed to find those keys” she say with a wide smile and moving her eyebrows.

“Raven, if it’s suppose we CAN’T use them, we can’t stole the keys” Clarke tries to reason with her friend.

“First than nothing, I never said anything about stelling” Lexa and Clarke put a face of ‘seriously’ “and second, no one, and nowhere say that we can’t use them, the teachers just didn’t give me the keys”

“But in the itinerary say the rooms you can use” said Anya a bit confused.

“What itinerary?” the coro of all the Junior’s girls resounded in the room.

“No one give us a itinerary” complete Lexa.

“Well that’s a crap, it looks like the teachers don’t like you guys”

“Wait they give you a itinerary? That’s totally unfair” Octavia almost yelles mad.

“Whatever, the point is, I can get those keys, no teacher would know ‘cause they never get into the house, and the Seniors almost never go, and they are the only ones that could know, and I’m sure there are a bunch of them that doesn’t”

Clarke and Lexa look at each other for a while having a conversation with their eyes until Lexa finally spoke “Fine, go bring that keys”

“But take Octavia with you” complete Clarke.

“Grate, impossible mission” Octavia stand up and give her boyfriend a kiss before letting the room with Raven.

"Okay, I should get going, if I want to get Octavia to that date I have to left some stuff on home" the tree girls say goodbye and Lincoln left, with his mom's swords

"When would you take your hands off my sister's body?" ask Anya looking at her with crossed arms and a serious face. Clarke kwen she was kidding but she still blushed so she hide it take some unnecessary supplies from the table.

"It was a question, you don't have to stop, Lexa-"

"Anya" Lexa interrupt her "Shut up, or get out of here" Anya was making things awkward, she had told her about her feelings for Clarke, but she still haven't tell Clarke.

"Okay, if you want to be alone" Anya was walking to the door and Lexa took the first thing she found to throw it to her sister.

"No!" Clarke stopped her and both Woods turn to look at her "That is the last glue I have"

Anya rolled her eyes and turns again, just when Raven was entering the room "Wow high Cheekbones. Where are you going?"

"Home" simply answered the blonde. Raven bit her lip and they both continue their way.

Raven give the keys to Clarke and Octavia sit again. "Well... for more that I would love to stay with you I have some... boom-thing to do, so... see you tomorrow girls" with that Raven left the room.

Clarke finish Lexa's suite and then Lexa and Octavia help her finish the decorations. "What are you doing after this?" Octavia ask.

"I was thinking in go for a pizza, now that my dad's out and he won't hunt us about it" Lexa said trying to take a pepper out her hand.

"What about you Clarke?"

The blonde shrugged "I don't know, probably going home"

In that moment Lincoln came back and after congratulating Clarke for Lexa's suite, he take Octavia with him.

Clarke and Lexa start packing everything and on that Lexa start talking "So... if you don't have anything to do now, you could join me to get that pizza... if you want"

Clarke turn to look at her and Lexa had to take a deep breath "What am I getting in return?" she ask flirtatiously, but Lexa didn't (wanted to) notice.

"Well, of course my admiring present..." Clarke raises her eyebrows "and some of the pizza"

"Deal"

They pack everything and then walk to the pizzeria some block away from school, they keep an easy talk all the way. After they get to the pizzeria, and order they start talking about the next soccer season on school. Till Lexa excuse herself to go to the bathroom.

***

"Fuck! Anya, how the hell are you so good in bed? You are only 18!" Raven practically moaned after her third orgasm. She was lying naked next to Anya in the blonde's bed.

"It's a gift that comes with been a lesbians, the bisexuals only had half of that gift"

Raven had to laugh. "I'll prove you're wrong" she said then putting herself on top of Anya with her knees in each side of the blonde's hips "I'll show you we can be good too"

Their kiss was interrupted by Anya's phone."Do you have an special tone for Lexa?"

"Why will I... shit" Raven get off of Anya and she stand up to take her phone, effectively, it was Lexa calling "Lex" she answered as clam as she could while Raven started looking for her underwear.

_"Anya I need your help"_

"Where are you?" Anya asks instant, looking for an answer that will make Raven stay.

_"Buying pizza... I'm... I ask Clarke to come with me, and now I want to ask her on a date but... but I don't know how"_

"Oh you unless lesbian!" exclaime Anya and drop herself back to bed. At that action, Raven also relaxed, and just put her clothes above Anya's desk before doping herself in bed too.

"You already ARE in a date, you idiot"

_"No, Anya you don't get it, I didn't ask her like that..."_

"And she doesn't know, either. Remember that tecnic I taught you?"

_"I'm not doing that, Anya!"_

"And how are you gonna ask her if you are a fucking coward?!" Raven covered her mouth to hide her laugh. And the she stand up, when she heard her phone down stairs.

"Look, you're already on a date the only thing you have to do is tell her that you want it to be one. Point. Easy"

_"But if she..."_

"If you are gonna said 'if she said no' I'm gonna hang up right now"

_"Okay, no, no, please don't do that. It's just... I don't want to make it awkward"_

"It won't. Just ask her. Good luck. Bye" with that Anya hangs up and let her phone on the bedside table. Just when Raven reentered the room on topless and only with her underwear.

"Hello?" the latin answered leaning on the hall.

_"I'm freaking out!"_

"Wow, Clarke you okay? Where are you?"

_"God I wanna kiss her so hard, Raven"_ she rolled her eyes to her best friend reaction.

"Then do it you idiot... wait, we are talking about Lexa right?"

_"Yes! How else do you think?"_

"Just for confirmation"

_"Uhg, I have been staring to her lips all the time" _Clarke said with painful voice.

"Clarke, you know what you had to do about it-" Raven cut herself at the end of the sentence when she feels Anya's lips on her knee. She hasn’t seen her come, and now the blonde was starting a trail up her leg.

_"I know but..."_

"No..." Raven had to put her hand on Anya's head to stop her of going further, but it wasn't working so much. "No but's, Clarke. Just do it. When the opportunity arises, just do it. No overthinking. Just act. Okay? And I don't want a 'but' as an answer"

_"Mmm... fine- I gotta go, bye" _She hang up, and Anya stand up, and start kissing Raven's neck.

"If we don't want to be catched, you should control yourself a little" Raven said giving Anya more apeace.

"We could stop, you know?" Anya said not stopping her actions.

"You are really contradictory" Raven said in an almost moan.

"No, I mean we could stop this" she said after kissing her lips and pointing down.

Raven frowed confused, Anya's worlds weren't at all concordant with her actions. She gets even more confused when Anya stand closer to her and took her hand, and only then she realized she still had her phone on her hand.

***

Clarke smiled to Lexa when she came back "Hi" said Lexa with her own smile.

"Hi" answered Clarke with a wider smile.

_"Lexa" _someone called from the counter. Lexa went there and receive her pizza.

They walk outside in direction to Lexa's house, they didn't resume they conversation, each of them focus on their own though. Lexa break the silent, and also stopped walking "Clarke"

The blonde turns to face her with a frow.

"I'm..." Lexa singh "Look, when I ask you to come with me I didn't mean it in a date, I'm mean I do, now, it's... I..." she singh again and look at the ground.

"I was expecting you consider this as a real date... I mean... now, I-" she was cutted off by Clarke's lips in hers.

Clarke was really confused at the beginning but when she gets what Lexa was trying to say, she took the chance, she put on hand in Lexa's hip, and the other in her check and she approached her to kiss her.

Lexa sighs in the kiss and put both of her hands in Clarke's hips, and Clarke rice her hand to Lexa's neck. Clarke stuck Lexa's bottom lip, like she had dreamed so many times, and Lexa hold a moan at the sensation.

Lexa cross her arms around Clarke's lower back and ask for permission on Clarke's lips with her tongue. Clarke cross her own arms above Lexa's shoulder and easly she gives her access, and this time neither of them hold her moans at the contact of their tongues.

They make out for a while, standing there, in the sidewalk, where anyone could see. They only break the kiss when the air became necessary, but they didn't let go of each other, they rest their foreheads together while catching their breath.

"So, would you go on a date with me?" Lexa ask more confident now.

"I just did" Clarke muttered.

"Well, will you go on a second date, then?"

Clarke answered taking Lexa's lips between her teeth and a low 'Yes' came from her own lip. But Lexa didn't hear it; she was too busy kissing Clarke again.

After another make out session they continue they walk to Lexa's house, Lexa took the pizza box from the floor and then she took Clarke hand and entwined their fingers.

When they get to the house, Clarke started saying her goodbyes with kisses, when the front door opens, but it wasn't Anya.

"You don't have to say goodbye, stay for a family dinner!" It was Raven's voice. Lexa turned to face her looking with a frow.

"Let them in" now they hear Anya from inside. Lexa frowns even more.

The three of them get in the house and as soon as the door close Lexa ask "What are you doing here? Family? What are you talking about?"

Raven sits next to Anya on the couch "Well... we have been sleeping together for... over a month now"

"What?!" Lexa yelled with wide eyes, still standing in front the couple

"A month?!" Clarke mirrors Lexa's expression.

"So I realized that I can't call you 'Fucking coward' if I'm not brave either." she and Raven stand up with their hands taken "So Lexa, I present you my girlfriend" she said with a smile. And Raven mirrors it.

"A month? sle... how... when... I... What?" Lexa stuttered, shoking her head side to side.

"Lex..."

Lexa singh "Okay...wow... it was complicated, tough" she said with a smile looking at her sister.

"Told you" Anya say giving Raven a kiss on her cheek.

Lexa smiled, and mirrowen the action with Clarke, just that the blonde turn her face and receives the kiss with her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have like it.  
Thanks for reading.


End file.
